An Encounter with Destiny
by Jadenlover121102
Summary: It's a new year at Duel Academy. Confessions are made, new villans arise, and friends turn against one another. When one of them falls, drama unfolds. EVENTUAL CHARACTER DEATH Not really sure what the pairings are going to be yet...
1. A Cold Rejection

**Hiya! For those of ya'll who don't know me, my name is Tara and this is my new story! I'm not exactly quite sure on all of the pairings yet, but I have TONS of ideas for this fic in my head. I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I had to introduce everything before I could unleash my plots. Anyway, the story is set right after season two (so that none of you get confused) and it's on the day where Jaden and Jesse first meet. So yeah... Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The sun was shining and the day was young as a girl made her way through the forest. It was one of those days in which everything seemed right in the world and it made one ponder if there was anything more beautiful than the peaceful sounds of nature. The girl was none other than Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of Obelisk Blue as some called her. A small smile was present on her pretty face as she continued walking towards Duel Academy. Like many other people who inhabited the island, she was a student studying the art of dueling.

Alexis was one of the top students of the school, along with Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki, although many wondered how he even made it into such a prestigious academy with grades as low as his. Despite all of this, however, he had saved the world on more than one occasion and was able to hold his own against the higher-ups at the academy.

That very boy was on Alexis's mind this summer morning. Her thoughts had been cut short however when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Alexis." The said girl turned around to find none other than Chazz Princeton. His black, spiky hair was more messy than normal, and he was wearing his trademark attire, which consisted of a black t-shirt and dark jeans accompanied by a black trench coat. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Chazz." She said as she pulled away from his embrace. She couldn't help but notice the falter in his smile when she did this so she gave him a warm smile. "Are you ready for class today?" A scowl appeared on his face.

"Heh, are you joking? Of course not. Today's when those new students are coming. We don't need anymore slackers at this school..." Alexis sighed. Sometimes, Chazz could be so immature. Her mind wandered to what he had previously stated. He had been right; today was the day when all of the upcoming freshmen were arriving. Chazz then put a hand on her shoulder. "Although, the fact that I'm with you makes going to class all worthwhile." Alexis couldn't stop the embarissed blush that slowly made its way across her face.

She was about to change the subject when she heard a strange noise coming from one of the bushes. Chazz looked in the direction of the foreign sound as Alexis pulled back the leaves and began to laugh. Chazz raised an eyebrow and peered over the blonde beauty's head to see what was so funny. Jaden was laying in the middle of all the twigs and was snoring quite loudly.

"Ha! That's just like a slacker; falling asleep right before class starts." Alexis shook the sleeping boy awake. His chocolate eyes were revealed as he stared up at the girl with confusion. Chazz sneered; Jaden probably didn't even know that class was about to start.

"Hey Alexis. What are you doing out here?" The brunette asked. Alexis bonked him on the head playfully and pulled the startled boy to his feet.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing out here'? Class is about to start." Jaden tilted his head to the side before the situation finally registered in his mind. He nodded and stretched.

"Well, looks like I had lost track of time! That extra nap sure felt good though!" Alexis couldn't help but smile at his cheerful nature. Chazz noticed this and felt jelousy course through him. He knew that Alexis had a crush on Jaden, but he always found himself wishing that she liked him instead. Chazz put his hands in his pokets.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to get to class. Good luck getting there on time slacker." Chazz said as he walked away from the douo. Jaden and Alexis were in such a heated conversation that they failed to notice his leave, however. Alexis then grabbed Jaden's arm and began guiding him towards the school. She knew that it was going to be a long day.

**XxX**

"Ok class, as you all know, we are receiving new students today so try not to give any of them a hard time." Jaden doodled on a piece of paper as Dr. Crowler continued his rant. Before long, drawings of elemental heroes filled the page and he began to feel bored. He turned his attention to Syrus, who was sitting next to him. The blunette was fixing his glasses and was struggling to see something. His eyes then widened as his face turned beat red. Jaden looked confused.

"Hey Sy, why is your face all red? Are you sick or something?"

Syrus looked down, as if he was embarissed. "I-it's nothing Jaden..." Jaden turned his direction towards Dr. Crowler, the he-she as he liked to call him, and decided to leave Syrus alone about it. I mean, sometimes you just had to give people space, ya know? Something blue caught his eye as he saw one of the new students make his way through the classroom towards his seat. From what he could tell, he was an obelisk blue and had messy blue hair. Jaden couldn't help but wonder who he was. For some reason he felt some kind of connection to the guy, but he didn't know why. He shrugged it off.

"Hmmm... Let's see, Jesse Anderson," Dr. Crowler said as he motioned to the boy Jaden had just been looking at. "Since there are no more seats over there-'" He continued, reffering to where the obelisk blues sat. "How about you sit over there in that empty seat next to Jaden Yuki." Jaden's head tilted upon hearing his name as the boy made his way toward him. Jaden gave him a smile as he sat down.

"Hey," Jaden said in a quiet voice. "I'm Jaden, what's your name?" The boy grinned.

"My name is Jesse." Jaden nodded and said, "Cool; hey after class, do you want to hang out? I can introduce you to all of-"  
"JADEN YUKI!" Jaden practically fell out of his seat as Dr. Crowler's loud voice boomed throughout the room. "NO TALKING DURING CLASS!" Jaden sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." The teacher scowled and continued on with his lesson. Jesse laughed quietly at Jaden's behavior and Jaden leaned back in his seat. He couldn't wait until class was over.

**XxX**

"Sorry Jesse! I attack with Elemental Hero Wildheart." Jaden declared as his opponent's life points dropped to zero. "That's game!" Jesse smiled at the brunette.

"You're actually not half bad Jay."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself." Jaden said as he began picking up his cards. His mind then began to wander about the strange feeling that he kept getting when he had first met Jesse. It was so weird... He couldn't help but wonder if they had met before. He turned his attention to the boy. _No, there's defanitely no way that I've met him before... But then why do I feel so strange?_

Jesse looked over at Jaden and raised an eyebrow after realizing that the Japanese boy had been staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as a hand shot up to his face.

Jaden laughed. "No. It's just... Jesse, do you feel kinda weird?"

Jesse tapped his chin in thought. "Weird? Well, I am hungry if that's what you mean."

Jaden shook his head. "Not that... I just feel something weird around you, like we were destined to meet or something."

Jesse tilted his head. "Ya know, now that you mention it, I feel that way as well." He then grinned and pulled Jaden into a playful headlock. "Yeah, I was destined to pick on ya every day of your life!" Jaden laughed and pulled away.

It was then that he felt as though he was being watched. He looked up at his blue haired friend, and it looked as though he was feeling the same way. Jaden jumped up and closed the curtains to his dorm room. He couldn't help but be alarmed. So much had happened to him and his friends that he learned to never let his guard down. He sighed and jumped onto his bed. Jesse sat down next to him.

"That was weird, don't ya think?" Jaden nodded and scratched his head. Jesse turned to look at the bruenette. "Do you think we should go check it-"

"I'll do it." Jaden interuppted as he put his duel disk on. Jesse did the same.

"No way are you going alone. I'm coming with you." Jaden finally gave in and opened up the door. The pair stepped out into the chilly night and began searching the area for anything strange. After a few hours (in which they had found nothing out of the ordinary) the boys decided to give up.

"It was probably just our imaginations, right?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know Jay... I just don't know..."

**xXx**

Alexis pulled her blue jacket closer to her as she made her way to the lighthouse. She was going to see her friend, Zane Truesdale, as she did every night. It had become almost routine for her, since they were so close. In the distance she could see the bright beams from the lighthouse as they made their way across the ominous looking ocean. Every once in a while, the light would shine down at a certain spot, revealing a dark figure which she knew was Zane.

At last, she reached her destination and stood next to the older obelisk blue student. For a while, the both of them said nothing. They only stared at the dark waves in silence, reflecting all of the events that had occured during the day. It was then that Zane decided to speak up.

"We've been through a lot this year, haven't we?"

Alexis nodded and sighed. "Yes. I mean, I had to see my brother act evilly, we've dealt with shadow riders, and we found out that one of our teachers was actually against us." She shook her head. "I just can't help but wonder what's going to come up next..."

Zane's eyes softened as he walked up to her. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together." She smiled and looked up at him. Silence settled upon the two again as they stared into eachother's eyes. Alexis could see that there was an untold emotion hidden in the blue-haired duelist's eyes; one that she had never seen before.

"You know," Zane said. "I'll always be here to protect you." Alexis immediately turned away.

"I don't need a body guard Zane. I can take care of myself." It was then that a harsh, freezing wind whipped around the two of them. Alexis couldn't help but shake due to the cold as she clutched onto her light jacket. Noticing this, Zane closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the blonde girl.

Alexis looked shocked, but reluctantly hugged him back. He nuzzled her neck and moved so he could whisper in her ear. "Alexis..." Her face turned crimson at how close he was to her.

"Y-yes?"

He kissed her on the neck and said, "I think that I'm falling in love with you." Alexis pulled away and looked up at him. He gave her a smile, a _real _smile and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Zane... I care about you dearly but..." She bit her lip as she tried to arrange her thoughts correctly. "I'm in love with somebody else." Zane's smile disappeared immediately and he let go of her.

"Oh..." Alexis turned her attention to the ground. She felt terrible for hurting his feelings, but she didn't want to lie to him. Once again, neither of them chose to say a word for a long while. Time stretched out before the two, but that didn't seem to matter to them at that moment.

Alexis was about to say something, when Zane started walking away. Alexis's eyes widened. Usually, he would at least say good bye... She tensed at this. He must have really been hurt by what she had said. She felt terrible... After some time she sighed and began walking away as well.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter wasn't that good. Please review though and tell me what ya think! If you have any suggestions on pairings, plots, or anything else, feel free to tell me. I'll try to update soon. So review, and I'll give ya a cute Jaden plushie! Laters!**


	2. Broken Hearts and Angry Teachers

**Hi guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been really crazy over here since school starts up again this Monday. On the previous chapeter, I was wrong when I said that this story took place after season 2 (sorry for the confusion). I just mixed it up A LOT. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short but I did that on purpose because I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Chazzy! Yay! lol Ya, there's a bit of Fianceshipping in this chappy! So, yeah... I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about these three legendary cards..." Alexis ignored Dr. Crowler and peered over at Zane. His expression was blank, and he was taking notes. A few seconds later, he looked up and she gave him a friendly smile. His saphire eyes met whith hers for a moment and then they quickly stared down at the paper again. She looked away and sighed. She hoped that he still wasn't upset about what had happened last night. She had told him that she was in love with somebody else, but was that really the case? She turned her attention to Jaden, who was sleeping with his head on his desk along with Syrus.

Ever since she had seen Jaden duel Dr. Crowler on that first day of school, Alexis had grown feelings for the boy. She knew that she defanitely had a crush on him, but love? It was such a strong word! She looked down. _It's not like he would ever fall in love with me anyway... I mean, if he didn't even know what a fiance was, then how could he possibly understand a thing about love?_

It was then that the professor lost his temper. "JADEN YUKI AND SYRUS TRUESDALE!" The two boys jolted awake at the sounds of their names being called. "NO SLEEPING DURING CLASS!" The chocolate eyed boy stretched and stood up.

"Okay teach'." Jaden said as he remained standing.

"Well, sit down." Dr. Crowler said.

Jaden sat down on the floor. The teacher got so mad that the pencil he had been holding broke. His face became red with anger and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Jaden, however, remained unfazed.

"DETENTION!!" The he-she screamed as Jaden scrambled to his desk. The brunette sat down with a cute pout on his face. Alexis couldn't help but giggle softly at this. It was then that something hit her on the head. She picked up the object, and found out that it was a piece of paper. She opened it to find something written on the page:

_Hello gorgeous. _

Alexis smiled at this and turned around to find its owner. She saw Chazz, who winked at her. Her eye twitched as she looked away. He defanitely wasn't getting a note back...

**xXx**

Chazz growled as he stormed down the hallways of Duel Academy. That stupid slacker had stolen HIS Alexis's attention AGAIN and the worst part was, the slime was to stupid to even notice it. _What does she even see in that low life? I mean, he's a good duelist, but he's nothing compared to the Chazz..._

It was then that someone wrapped their arms around the tense boy's shoulders (AN: In a FRIENDLY way! Sorry, NO YAOI! lol) Chazz turned around only to find Atticus, Alexis's brother. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face (as usual) and had brown hair that reached his shoulders. On any other day, Chazz would have been delighted to see the older Rhodes, but at this point in time, all he wanted to do was hide under a rock.

"Hey Chazzy! What's got ya down?" Atticus asked. Chazz was about to reply when Atticus continued. "Let me guess, it's the pain of love isn't it?" Chazz anime sweat-dropped. "I know how you feel, but what's love without a little pain?"

Chazz looked bored. "Uhh.... yeah... Whatever you say... I'm gonna go now..." Atticus's eyes widened as the boy walked away.

"But didn't you want to hear my new plan?"

Chazz didn't stop walking. "The Chazz has more important stuff to do." If the boy had turned around, he would have seen the hurt look that appeared on the brunette's face. Unfortunately, he didn't, so he ended up in the middle of the forest. He kicked rocks around as he went and didn't notice the worried looking duel spirits hovering over his shoulder.

"Hey boss?" The yellow alien in a speedo spoke. The boy didn't answer. "BOSS?" As soon as the word was said, a fist flew towards the ojama, who dodged it just in time. Chazz looked like he was fuming.

"Can't you all just leave me alone!? I'm sick and tired of you guys!" The three ojamas cowered in his fury. "I mean, you NEVER shut up and you always embarrass me in front of Alexis! So, go!" The trio disappeared.

Chazz sighed as he tried to diminish his anger. He punched a tree as the sadness of being ignored finally hit him. Chazz didn't even notice the tear that ran down his cheek as he pounded on the trunk repeatedly. Why did he have to be rejected? Why couldn't she give him a chance? Did she hate him? Was that why she always blew him off? It all hurt too much. _Was this what Atticus was trying to tell me? What was it, something about the pain of love?_

Chazz sunk to the ground. He thanked god that no one was here to see him like this. More tears escaped as he remembered all of the times he had tried so hard to get her attention. He had even stole the spirit keys! It wasn't like Jaden ever tried to get her to like him... It wasn't fair! He put his head in his hands and for the first time, Chazz Princeton broke.

**XxX**

As this was happening, Alexis Rhodes was walking through the woods. She needed some time to ponder upon whom she really liked. Zane was really nice and all, but there was something about Jaden that attracted her to him. Maybe it was his carefree nature or his gentle looks. He had always been there for her when she had been in trouble.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was such a great duelist. Then again, Zane was really good too. She shook her head. Why did love have to be so confusing?

It was then that she heard someone crying. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. She went towards the noise, and found someone she didn't expect: Chazz Princeton.

He was leaning against a tree and was sobbing. His knuckles were bleeding and he looked pitiful. Alexis had almost forgot about him. He liked her too! Of course, she knew for a fact that she didn't feel the same way about him, right? She walked towards the broken boy and actually felt bad for him. When she really thought about it, Chazz had been there for her many times as well. He did get annoying often, but she could tell that he really cared about her...

She got on her knees in front of him and shook him gently. Chazz looked startled as his charcoal eyes opened. He immediately looked down upon seeing her and concealed his face with his bangs.

"Hey Alexis..." He muttered.

"Chazz, what's wrong?" The boy shook his head and refused to give an answer. Chazz's eyes widened as she pulled him in a tight hug.

"Chazz, you can tell me anything... Please, tell me what's wrong." Chazz hugged her back, almost desperately.

"I-it's nothing... Just please... don't leave..." Alexis didn't look convinced but sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, his sobs subsided and he pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. Alexis's heart broke at the sight before her. The black haired duelist's eyes which were usually filled with love or hate were now filled with nothing but sadness. He put a hand to her face and she winced due to the fact that dried blood was still present on his hand.

The boy looked even more depressed when she did this. He dropped his hand and looked away. "S-sorry..."

Alexis gently took the hand in hers. "You're hurt."

Chazz looked a bit confused. She showed him the blood and he looked embarrassed. "It's just a scratch..." He said, but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"Will you please tell me what has you so down now?" Alexis said in a stern tone, trying to show him that she wouldn't hear anymore of his excuses.

The princeton looked into her eyes again. "It's just... Why do you hate me?" Alexis's eyes widened. He thought she hated him? "You always ignore me! Couldn't you at least write me friendly notes back or answer my calls? I know that you answer Jaden's! You would jump at the chance to talk to him!" Alexis looked down and bit her lip; she couldn't deny that...

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you Aleixs... I just love you so much, and when you blow me off, it hurts..." Alexis's gaze softened at this as she looked up at him.

"Chazz..." She smiled. "You really do care about me, don't you?" The boy nodded. "I'm sorry... I've been a jerk. I was so caught up in my problems, that I hurt some of the people that were close to me. I promise that I won't ignore you anymore." Chazz actually smiled a bit.

"It's alright Alexis. I know that my feelings must get really annoying-" The blonde put a finger to his lips.

"I respect your feelings Chazz, and now that I think about it-" Her face turned pink. "I'm glad that you love me..."

Chazz's smile grew. "So you mean, there's still hope? You may like me too?" Alexis nodded. The boy stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up. She accepted it and Chazz kissed her hand.

"I'm not giving up! I won't lose. You mean everything to me Alexis... I'd do anything to be with you."

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad. Now, shouldn't we be heading to our dorms?"

Chazz face-faulted. "You're right! I gotta go!" He quickly kissed Alexis on the cheek. She tried to hide her blush as he ran off. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**That's all for now guys! Who is Alexis going to fall in love with? Send me your reviews and tell me who you think the lucky boy should be. Is it Chazz, Jaden, Zane, or somebody else? lol Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it! I know it was kinda angsty... Poor Chazzy! I felt so bad for him when I wrote this chapter. I apologize if there were any grammer mistakes (I don't have a spell check or anything like that anymore). Laters!**


End file.
